


Anime Night

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Anime, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Relaxing, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Alphys is finally about to show Undyne Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.[Requested by Aiden]





	Anime Night

Alphys happily put the cans of soda on the table, and warm blankets on the couch. The tv was turned on, and Undyne entered the room with a bowl of chips, a smile on her face, pointy teeth sticking out. She had her one eye on Alphys, smiling as her girlfriend prepared for their lazy night.

“How’s it going sweetie?”

The yellow monster felt a red blush grow on her face, even if she and Undyne had dated for a while now, she still got nervous when she got called pet names. Undyne made her blush a lot in general, she was just amazing.

“I fixed the soda. The DVD is in the tv, we can start now if you want.”

“Hell yeah! I’ve been wanting to watch this anime for so long, after everything you’ve told me it seems awesome.”

Alphys nodded as both women sat down on the couch, getting comfy against each other. She got the remote, and soon, the intro to the first episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was playing on screen. Everything about it was perfect, this anime had everything, and nothing would ever beat it.

“Nice, this intro is cool. Too bad Frisk was right and anime actually isn’t real, but it’s still so cool.”

Alphys nodded. She LOVED anime, it always helped her on her bad days, she could take her mind off things for a few hours, just relaxing as she entered the magical world of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Never the sequel, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was trash, but the original was iconic. She was determined to show Undyne that too.

The intro finished, and the first episode officially began to roll, and a few minutes passed, the couple cuddling as the plot progressed, until.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Alphys let out a scream as she jumped in the couch, startled half to death.

“Why is the fire alarm beating.”

“SHIT I FORGOT THE POPCORN IN THE OVEN!”

“WHO PUTS POPCORN IN THE OVEN?!?”

“DON’T JUDGE ME OKAY! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES!”


End file.
